


Calm

by Satine86



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Kala Dandekar, Poor wolfgang, Post-Season/Series 02, What-If, allusions to torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: She knew what to do, she could handle this.





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I know The Rescue™ has been done approximately 55 million times, but this idea popped into my head last night (8/8) and would not leave me alone. I cannot wait to see how it all actually goes down on the show!

Deep breath, in and out. Calm. 

She knew what to do, she could handle this. Basic triage stated to asses the situation quickly, look for the most pressing problems and work from there. She could do this.

“Kala?” It was Nomi, her hand was warm on Kala’s arm even through the sleeve of her shirt. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” She looked up at Nomi’s worried face, tried to give her a reassuring smile. Except it faltered and tears filled Kala’s eyes until Nomi swam in her vision, distorted, almost as if she were very far away. But Nomi was not far away, she was sitting next to Kala, Amanita directly across from them. 

“We’re right here, whatever you need.” Amanita nodded encouragingly, and for that Kala was grateful. 

Deep breath, in and out. Calm. 

Kala went through the checklist in her head, the things she needed to do; the things that had been drilled into her head in medical school; the things she had read about over and over again in preparation for something like this. In _hopes_ of something just like this. 

Only in order to do any of it, she would have to _touch_ him. 

In that moment she wished Riley were there, Riley would understand. But she was in another van with Will, speeding in a different direction in case anyone was following them. The blockers making it impossible to seek her out. It was a necessary precaution, but it still bothered Kala.

Because Riley would understand why she was afraid to touch him. Kala knew it would change everything, and he was unconscious. 

He was bleeding.

She had to help him.

And to help him she had to touch him. _Really_ touch him, skin to skin. No barriers or boundaries. 

Deep breath, in and out. Calm. 

His own breathing was stable, that was good. He was caked in his own blood, that was bad. Though there were no deep lacerations that she could see, that was good. There was a good chance of internal bleeding, that was very bad. 

Slowly, as slowly as she dared, because time was pressing and she had to do _something_ , Kala reached out and laid her hand on Wolfgang’s forehead. He felt clammy, sweat and blood mingling on his brow. If it were any other situation, if it were any other person, it would not seem so intimate. It would be only a comforting touch, and it _was_ , but still her heart skipped a beat. She let her fingers slide down the side of his face, a carass. 

His eyes snapped open and he shot up, breathing hard as he looked around. A startled Amanita was the first thing he saw, then his wild gaze fell to Nomi. Realizing that he was safe, or at least safer, Wolfgang relaxed marginally and crashed back against the gourney. 

Kala gently rested her open palm on his bare chest, and his gaze flew to hers. Stunned and yet relieved. _So_ relieved. 

“Deep breath,” she said, demonstrating by sucking in air. “In and out. Calm.” 

He relaxed a little more, did as she bade him. Still dazed, still suffering from the list of atrocities that had been inflicted upon him, Wolfgang stared up at her, as if he couldn’t quite believe she was there. _Really_ there. 

“Kala…” he whispered her name on an exhale, so softly she barely heard him. Her heart hammered inside her chest, her stomach fluttered. 

She nodded, tried to smile a little even as her eyes started to water again. “I’m here. Now tell me, where does it hurt?” 

“Nothing hurts now.” 

Nomi snorted loudly next to Kala and reached out, poking Wolfgang firmly in the side. 

“Ow!” he cried, slapping her hand away with a scowl.

“It hurts there,” Nomi said, triumphant. 

Wolfgang swore under his breath at Nomi, who gasped in return.

“Now, most German sounds kinda angry to me anyway,” Amanita said, obviously amused by the entire exchange. “But I’m going to assume that wasn’t something very nice?” 

Instead of answering, Nomi retaliated by calling Wolfgang something Sun had called Joong-Ki on multiple occasions. Usually while hitting something. As if she were somehow aware of their conversation, the divider between the van’s cab and body slid open to reveal Sun’s anxious face.

“Is he alive back there?” 

Wolfgang gave a half-hearted thumb’s up. 

“Good. Then I can tell you, you’re an idiot.” 

Wolfgang tilted his head back until he could just just barely see her. “I’m not the one who ran around half of Seoul in my underwear.” 

Sun glared at him, then looked at the other three women in turn. “We will be at the safehouse in fifteen minutes.” The divider slammed shut. 

The safehouse would be good, stationary and hopefully well lit, it would allow Kala the opportunity to properly tend to Wolfgang. To make absolutely certain he was all right. It would also give them time to talk. The others could plan, prepare for what was ahead of them. And she and Wolfgang could talk. It was going to be okay. They were all going to be okay. 

Her frantic spiral of thoughts -- punctuated with several wayward prayers -- was interrupted when Wolfgang’s fingers, dangling off the side of the gurney, slowly inched toward hers. His pinky finger hooked around hers, almost timidly, then she twisted her hand and laced their fingers together. Their eyes met again, and for the first time in days Kala felt an honest smile starting to curve her lips. 

Deep breath. 

Their grip on each other tightened, reassuring. 

In and out. 

An answering smile lifted the corner of his mouth. 

_Calm._


End file.
